List of American hip-hop singles
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * August 8: Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio single) 1996 * 1997 * April 15: Feelin' It (Jay-Z single) * May 20: Who You Wit (Jay-Z single) * September 16: (Always Be My) Sunshine 1998 * February 3: The City Is Mine (Jay-Z single) 1999 * August 10: How to Rob (50 Cent single) ft The Madd Rapper * September 21: Thug Love (50 Cent single) ft Destiny's Child * September 23: Tha Block Is Hot (Lil Wayne single) ft Juvenile and B.G. * Rowdy Rowdy (50 Cent single) 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * November 6: Wanksta (50 Cent single) 2003 * January 7: In Da Club (50 Cent single) * January 23: Beautiful (Snoop Dogg single) * January 27: Superman (Eminem single) * February 25: Sing for the Moment (Eminem single) * April 8: Magic Stick (Lil Kim single) * April 29: 21 Questions (50 Cent single) * August 12: P.I.M.P. (50 Cent single) * September 16: If I Can't (50 Cent single) * October 14: Clap Back (Ja Rule single) * November 4: Change Clothes (Jay-Z single) * December 1: Slow Jamz (Twista & Kayne West single) ft Jamie Foxx 2004 * March 9: Overnight Celebrity (Twista single) * June 22: So Sexy (Twista single) ft R. Kelly * August 26: Sunshine (Twista single) ft Anthony Hamilton * September 21: So Sexy: Chapter II (Like This) by Twista ft R. Kelly http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/So_Sexy:_Chapter_II_%28Like_This%29 * November 28: Disco Inferno (50 Cent single) 2005 * January 15: Candy Shop (50 Cent single) ft Olivia * January 28: Hate It or Love It (The Game single) ft 50 Cent * February 15: Number One Spot (Ludacris single) * March 2: Oh (Ciara single) ft Ludacris * April 10: Just a Lil Bit (50 Cent single) * May 17: So Seductive (Tony Yayo single) ft 50 Cent * June 14: Pimpin' All Over the World (Ludacris single) ft Bobby V * August 9: Hustler's Ambition (50 Cent single) * October 9: Georgia (Field Mob and Ludacris single) ft Jamie Foxx * November 6: Window Shopper (50 Cent single) * I Know You Don't Love Me (Tony Yayo single) ft G-Unit * The Potion (Ludacris single) 2006 * 2007 * May 28: A Bay Bay (Hurricane Chris singe) 2008 * 2009 * January 7: Cake Cake (Cool Cake & T-Dot single) * April 12: Candy's (single) * June 14: All I Know (Cool Cake single) * September 19: Downtown Stand Up (Flatline Mafia single) * October 12: Plenty Cake (Raylo remix) * December 15: Elevator (Eminem single) * December 15: Hell Breaks Loose (Eminem single) ft Dr. Dre 2010 * January 16: Do You Think About Me (50 Cent single) * March 2: How Im Rockin (Lil Nut single) * March 10: Where I'm From (2Eleven single) * May 25: Haiti (Cyrus aka Serio killah & Gato Dabato single) * August 13: Wassup (Oskizzle single) * October 29: Get Back Up (T.I. single) ft Chris Brown * November 24: ZMF (Haitian Fresh single) * December 5: On The Block (Trygah Tryg & Demo single) 2011 * January 31: I'll Be in the Sky (B.o.B single) * March 24: John (Lil Wayne single) ft Rick Ross (rapper) * April 12: Red Nation (The Game single) ft Lil Wayne (rapper) * June 11: Crip'In Is Bacc (Fresh Gang single) * June 13: How to Love (Lil Wayne single) * June 23: Left Lane (I-Rocc single) * June 28: Long Beach Raised Me (Monsta G single) * June 28: Pot of Gold (The Game single) ft Chris Brown * July 30: Welcome to My Hood (Fort Myers) * August 8: Hard White (Up in the Club) by Yelawolf featuring Lil Jon * September 13: It's Good (Lil Wayne single) ft Drake and Jadakiss (rapper) * September 13: Niggas in Paris (Jay-Z single) * September 27: 5 O'Clock (T-Pain single) ft Wiz Khalifa (rapper) and Lily Allen * September 27: Strange Clouds (B.o.B single) ft Lil Wayne (rapper) * October 19: Im Tellin Ya (NMB single) ft G-Mash * November 1: Mirror (Lil Wayne single) ft Bruno Mars * November 16: Why Stop Now (Busta Rhymes single) ft Chris Brown * November 17: Thugged Out (Cool Cake single) * November 29: The Motto (Drake single) ft Lil Wayne * December 13: Real Life Fantasy (Ja Rule single) * December 20: Martians vs. Goblins (The Game single) ft Lil Wayne (rapper) & Tyler, The Creator (rapper) 2012 * January 17: Turn All the Lights On (T-Pain single) ft Ne-Yo * January 22: Am I a Psycho? (Tech N9ne single) ft B.o.B (rapper) and Hopsin (rapper) * February 21: So Good (B.o.B single) * April 23: Work Hard, Play Hard (Wiz Khalifa single) * April 24: Beez in the Trap (Nicki Minaj single) ft 2 Chainz * May 1: Daughters (Nas single) * May 3: Touch da Floor (Deadly single) * May 7: Untouchable Payola (Mr Univerze single) * May 8: No Lie (2 Chainz single) ft Drake * May 22: Both of Us (B.o.B single) ft Taylor Swift See Also * List of Singles * List of Songs * List of Music Videos * List of American hip-hop singles * List of Canadian hip-hop singles Category:Lists *